Loki (Comics)
Although he often associates with the Asgardian gods, Loki is not a god himself: he is actually a frost giant born with an unnaturally small size. The son of the king of the frost giants, Laufey, the young Loki was hidden from giant society because Laufey feared he would be mocked for his size. Laufey and many of his subjects were killed in battle with the Asgardian ruler, Odin, who found Loki and took him in as his own son, as a sign of respect to a fallen king. Loki grew jealous of his foster brother, Thor, resenting the hero's strength and valor, which were respected by the Asgardians. Loki himself studied the arts of magic, coming to be one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence. As the god of mischief, Loki often pulled tricks on his brother or the other gods. These pranks grew more malign over time, until Loki caused the death of Balder, the cherished god of light. Loki was exiled from Asgard for this crime, imprisoned within a tree until someone shed a tear for his plight. Thanks to more trickery, Loki eventually escaped, attempting to kill his now-hated brother and rule the gods. Loki's works were fated to lead to Ragnarok, the end of Asgard. However, again thanks to Thor's efforts, the gods were eventually restored, including Loki, who continues to wreak havoc upon both Asgard and Midgard. In more recent times, Loki's numerous schemes have backfired on him immensely- he has spent an extended period of time trapped as a female version of himself, he backed Norman Osborn's Siege of Asgard only for it to destroy the very city he meant to take over when the battle unleashed the full power of the Sentry, who murdered the God of Mischief. He would return later, as always, but during the return of the Serpent during Fear Itself, he was trapped in the body of a child, though his brilliant wit allowed him to stay ahead of everyone- be it Odin, the Avengers or even Mephisto and Surtur themselves, proving that no matter what form he takes, the true threat of Loki is his genius mind. Battle vs. Ares (God of War) (by CuchulainSetanta) In the forests of Norway, Ares treads through, preparing to invade Asgard. Loki sees this and heads down, unwilling to allow another god to take over the realm he has his own ends for. Loki magically boosts himself to Ares' hight, surprising the god of war. Ares summons his sword and prepares for battle, while Loki charges up his magic. Ares charges forward, blocking a magic bolt hurled at him by Loki. As Ares swings with his sword, Loki teleports behind him, blasting Ares in the head with another bolt. Ares extends his blades from his back, swinging at the god of mischief, but again, Loki teleports away. Ares looks around, confused about where Loki has gone. Hearing something, Ares looks in the direction of the noise and sees Loki lifting a massive boulder to throw at him. Loki flings the boulder, but Ares easily ducks under it. Loki summons a spear, and leaps in to do battle. The two gods clash, until Ares starts getting the upper hand. He knocks Loki back, before unleashing a firestorm which burns Loki to cinders. Ares laughs to himself as his enemy falls dead, but as the fire clears, "Loki" suddenly reverts to its true form: a boulder. Ares turns to look at the boulder from earlier, just in time to get stabbed through the neck by the true Loki. Ares falls to the ground and explodes, with Loki summoning a force field to protect himself. The smoke clears, and Loki sees Ares has been destroyed. Satisfied, Loki teleports away, cackling. Winner: Loki Expert's Opinion Loki was able to defeat the Greek God of War because he could easily think circles around his foe, allowing him to take advantage of Ares' brutish thick-headed nature. Loki's brilliance, combined with his tricks and brutal lack of empathy allowed him to become victorious over his foe. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gilgamesh (Fate) (by Appelmonkey) TBW Winner: Gilgamesh Expert's Opinoin Despite Loki's cunning, magic and intelligence, Gilgamesh took the win, becease of his large amount of weapons within the Gate of Babylon, the power full blasts Ea can create, and Endiku (wich was specifically meant to keep gods in place). So in this battle of royal, godly jerks Gilgamesh is the deadliest of the two. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors